Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) deployments are increasing in prevalence because AMI deployments can reduce labor costs as well as increase billing efficiency relative to other utility metering deployments. Additionally, AMI deployments are increasingly supported by back end systems implemented in a service oriented architecture. An integrated distribution management system (IDMS) can be employed in the utility industry to facilitate management of the operations of an electric utility. Accordingly, an IDMS employs for a communication language interfacing with other systems in a utility environment that can be incompatible with a service oriented architecture.